1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device which receives and transmits information and a method for receiving and transmitting information using the facsimile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-14571 discloses a communication method using an ISDN line. More specifically, when a request station on a sending side transmits relay command information and an original image to a relay center, the relay center transmits the original image by relay to a receiving station specified by the relay command information.